Ciclo Lunar
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto] El ciclo lunar afecta aquellos que tienen un demonio en su interior y afecta a sus hormonas. ¿Podrá Sasuke calmar a Naruto? Capítulo 5.
1. Prólogo

Wolaaaas otra vez estoy aquí nOn jejejeje Megumi014 a la carga!

Esta vez el fanfic será primordialmente LEMON, y YAOI, es decir SASUNARU, con esas tres palabras ya lo tenéis todo (baba)

Pero aunque lo principal sea el lemon, también habrá un hilo argumental así que no os preocupéis.

Éste es el prólogo, es muy cortito, y seguramente el fic solo tendrá unos 2 o 3 capítulos más, y más largos que dicho prólogo.

Así que...¡A leer!

Yeeep one moment, lo del ciclo lunar me lo he inventado yo XD así que no os lo creáis mucho XD

CICLO LUNAR

_Prólogo_

Una cosa curiosa de la naturaleza es que nunca deja de asombrarnos.

La luna, por ejemplo, puede estar dando vueltas alrededor de la tierra infinidad de veces. ¿Cómo es posible que únicamente cada ciertos años se produzca lo que se llama un "ciclo lunar"? La luna siempre da vueltas alrededor de la tierra. La tierra siempre da vueltas alrededor del Sol. ¿Por qué solo ocurre una o dos veces en toda la vida?

Digo en toda la vida por que la esperanza de vida humana está en los 80 y tantos años de vida, y dicho ciclo solo sucede cada 35 años. Es decir que muy difícilmente lo verás más de dos veces.

¿Qué tiene de especial dicho ciclo lunar?

La verdad es que no tiene nada de especial.

Y te estarás preguntando: ¿para que me has explicado semejante estupidez?

La respuesta es simple.

A las personas normales tal ciclo no les afecta.

Únicamente les debe importar a personas que tengan algo oculto dentro de ellos, como una maldición o que les habite un demonio.

La palabra _demonio_ seguro que nos trae a una persona a la mente, y no me refiero a Gaara de la Arena.

Cierto rubio de ojos azules, habitante en la villa de Konoha, una aldea ninja, tenía ya sus bien definidos 18 años.

Dicho rubio tenía por nombre Naruto, aunque también solían asociarlo con la palabra Kyubi, el zorro de nueve colas que habitaba en él.

Para Naruto, el tener 18 años no suponía nada del otro mundo. Para él ser mayor de edad no tenía importancia, puesto que sin padres había sido independiente toda su vida.

Pero en aquel preciso momento, para Naruto, el tener 18 años iba a resultar una experiencia positiva o negativa según desde el punto de vista, ya que el ciclo lunar solo afectaba a los que tenían 18 o más años...

Continuará...

Ya sabéis, si os gusta la idea me esforzaré en continuarla pronto n.n sino también XD

Megumi014


	2. Capítulo 1

Wolas n.n jejeje aquí está el capítulo 1 del "ciclo lunar" muajajajaja aquí todavía no empieza el lemon, pero muy prontito... (baba)

Advertencias: sasunaru, yaoi, lemon, nyarenyarenyare... al final me canso de poner siempre lo mismo XD

Negación: ... esta bien esta bien... Naruto no me pertenece, pero cuando sea millonaria comprare alguna de sus acciones (O.o tiene acciones?) MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Capítulo 1:

Las nubes cubrían gran parte del cielo blanquecino de Konoha, y se avecinaba una tormenta. El viento soplaba con insistencia y hacía que los dorados cabellos de Naruto se mecieran sobre su frente.

Dicho muchacho de 18 años se encontraba estirado en la ancha cornisa de un edificio no muy alto, descansando de su última tarea como jounin que le habían encargado.

-Cada vez los encargos son más difíciles- suspiró- ojalá me dijeran de rescatar un gato o simplemente proteger algún aldeano...

A su edad, Naruto se había relajado un poco de la idea de ser Hokage (aunque todavía deseaba serlo) y ahora era un jounin recién graduado.

Seguía siendo el chico activo y bocazas de siempre, pero la compañía de gente como Shikamaru o Kakashi le habían contagiado la pereza.

¡Narutooooooo!

El aludido se incorporó y miró hacia abajo, para encontrar a Konohamaru que le hacía señas para que bajara.

Konohamaru era ahora un genin, todavía no había crecido lo suficiente como para llegar a Chunin.

¿Qué quieres Konohamaru- Gritó Naruto desde lo alto sin bajar.

¡Baja- le gritó éste a su vez poniendo su mano en la frente para evitar que el aire moviera sus cabellos y le dificultaran la visión.

Naruto hizo mala cara y con una mueva zorruna se agazapó a la cornisa y dijo:

-No quierooooo.

¡Vamos Naruto-nichan- gritó Konohamaru frunciendo el ceño¡Tsunade-sama quiere verte!

El portador del Kyubi lo pensó un momento y suspirando saltó de la cornisa para caer al lado de Konohamaru.

Le sacaba un palmo al joven genin, ya que con el tiempo Naruto había ganado altura. _Pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Sasuke,_ pensaba Naruto frustrado.

Konohamaru se despidió de su "nichan" una vez hubo cumplido la misión de informarle y se fue contento para ver a su Moegi-chan.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a dirigirse al edificio Hokage para saber que demonios quería ahora la sennin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Naruto- gritó enfadada la quinta Hokage cuando su protegido entró por la puerta tan tranquilo¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Jejeje pues verás...- comenzó rascándose la nuca con timidez- venía hacia aquí cuando...

-Déjalo, da igual, no tengo ganas de escuchar una de las excusas de Kakashi, vamos ven conmigo.

Naruto sonrió feliz de no tener que mentirle a su Hokage y la siguió hasta su despacho.

¿Para qué me has llamado Oba-chan?

Una vena de la sien se le hinchó a Tsunade.

¡Deja de llamarme así- le reprendió, y acto seguido se derrumbó y suspiró sin tener ganas de discutir por miniedades. Ser Hokage a veces era tan pesado...- Verás, te he llamado porque dentro de poco se dará el fenómeno del ciclo lunar.

-...

-...

¿Y bien- respondió Naruto.

¿No sabes lo que es- preguntó Tsunade exasperada¡Se suponía que Kakashi ya debería habértelo explicado!

-...

-...

-...

-De acuerdo, olvidaba que se trataba de Kakashi.

Naruto se quejó.

¿Pero qué eeeesss?

-Mira, el ciclo lunar afecta aquellos que tienen sellado un demonio en su interior.

Naruto asintió.

-Y sucede aproximadamente cada 35 años.

Naruto asintió de nuevo.

-Ese ciclo lunar altera tus hormonas, y durante la de noche de dicho ciclo te verás sexualmente atraído a todo el mundo n.n.

Naruto volvió a asentir.

-...

-...

¿QUÉ!

-Lo que oyes, tendrás unas sensaciones sexuales muy fuertes, y para evitar que embaraces a media población femenina de Konoha te asignaremos a una sola persona para satisfacer tus necesidades frustradas.

Naruto se ruborizó.

¡Pero no quiero hacerlo¡Apenas tengo 18 años! Y...Y...Bueno...no lo que "hecho" nunca... yo...

A Tsunade le entró la risa cuando a su edad, Naruto era tan vergonzoso al hablar de ese tema.

Naruto aumentó su rubor.

¡No te rías!

¡Jajaja!

¡Oba-chan!

¡Jajaja...es-está jaja bien...!

Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo muerto de vergüenza.

-Ahora realizaré un jutsu (¿era eso?) y haré llamar a todas las chicas con las que mas o menos hayas tenido alguna relación, y veremos cual de ella despierta tus hormonas. Así la asignaremos para dicha misión y durante la noche calmará tus ansias y tus deseos más profundos n.n.

Naruto comenzaba a tener ganas de vomitar.

Tsunade hizo sentar al jounin en una silla y movió sus manos formando sellos hasta que conjuró el hechizo y de su mano salió una pegatina blanca.

Se la enganchó a Naruto.

¿Qué es...?

-Es un medidor de hormonas. Si la persona no te atrae la pegatina se pondrá verde, si te interesa un poco o le tienes mucha estima se pondrá amarilla y si te atrae sexualmente al 100 se pondrá roja.

¡Pero yo no he pensado así de ninguna chica!

Tsunade hizo una mueca aburrida.

-Naruto, a tu edad Jiraiya pensaba hasta en las abuelas de 70 años.

¿Y que tiene que ver eso con esto!

-Nada n.n pero tenía ganas de decirlo.

Naruto suspiró derrotado.

¿Y qué pasaría si ninguna me atrajera o no...bien ya sabes... lo "hiciera" esa noche?

-Que te convertirías en un acosador sexual por el resto de tu desgraciada vida n.n.

-...

-...

-Está bien lo haré...

¡Así me gusta!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una por una, todas las chicas que conocían a Naruto fueron entrando a la sala y dándole la mano a Naruto comprobaban su reacción en él.

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari, Hinata, Moegi, la propia Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai...

Pero todas daban verde.

Sakura parecía querer tirar al amarillo, pero solo se difuminaba ligeramente el color de una clara de huevo.

Todas las chicas fueron despedidas y Tsunade se sentó en su silla con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo puede ser que no haya dado resultado? La pegatina funciona...

Naruto no sabía que decir.

¿Y si te las pusiéramos desnudas- preguntó Tsunade.

¡No- exclamó Naruto imaginándose a Tsunade con su edad y apariencia real sin ropa.

-Mmmm...

Quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- recitó Tsunade con voz monótona.

Era Shikamaru.

-Que palo... te traigo el informe de la misión...- dijo el examinador enseñando una pequeña hoja con apenas nada escrito.

-Eres demasiado escueto- le recriminó Tsunade.

-Que rollo...

De pronto una idea surgió de la maquiavélica mente de la quinta Hokage.

-Shikamaru, dale el informe a Naruto, lo estoy entrenando de secretario por si algún día Shizune se pone mala.

¿Que- preguntó extrañado Naruto ladeando la cabeza.

Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio y le alargó el informe a Naruto...rozando sus dedos en el proceso.

La pegatina adquirió inmediatamente un tono amarillento bastante definido.

Tsunade abrió los ojos divertida con la situación mientras que Naruto se ruborizaba.

-Vaya vaya...- murmuró Tsunade.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja extrañado pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias Shikamaru- dijo Tsunade con una misteriosa sonrisa- ya puedes marcharte.

El moreno asintió vagamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Tsunade y Naruto volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-No sabía que te interesaban los hombres.

¡No me interesan!

-Ya, por eso la pegatina ha cambiado de color¿no es así?

Naruto se sonrojó agazapado.

-Creo que ya se a quien llamar.

¿Que?

-Jeh- resopló Tsunade con una sonrisa que envidiaría el propio satanás.- tú quédate aquí y verás.

Diho aquello Tsunade se levantó haciendo que sus pechos se movieran violentamente y salió de la sala.

Naruto no tuvo que esperar ni diez minutos cuando la puerta se vilvió a abrir y entro Tsunado con...

¡Sasuke- exclamó Naruto ruborizándose de nuevo¿Por qué le has traído aquí Oba-chan! _¿Qué se supone que pretende hacer?_

Sasuke levantó una ceja al igual que Shikamaru, pero al contrario que el examinador el Uchiha sí habló.

¿De qué hablas dobe? Yo he venido aquí para darle el informe de una misión a Tsunade-sama.

-La verdad es que has venido para algo más Sasuke-kun- comentó Tusnade con calma.

Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Vamos, dale la mano a Naruto.

¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Es una orden.

Sasuke siguió mirando a Tsunade desconfiadamente y se acercó a Naruto.

El jounin se ruborizó cuando Sasuke lo tomó de la mano suavemente. Su mano estaba fría y de pronto el pensamiento de calentarlas se le cruzó por la mente mientras imágenes de Sasuke entre sus brazos se hacían visibles. _�¿En qué se supone que estoy pensando!_

Como Tsunade esperaba, la pegatina adquirió un color grana profundo.

Naruto bajó la cabeza para evitar que Sasuke viera su expresión de shock.

_¿Eso significaba que...que él y Sasuke...harían...eso?_

Encima seguía sosteniéndole la mano.

-Bueno Sasuke, por lo visto tengo que comentarte un par de cosas...

CONTINUARÁ

Wolaaas¿Qué os ha parecido? Jejejeje ¿Deseando que continúe¿Que escriba otros fics¿Que me calle de una vez? XD

Gracias por los reviews a:

Maca-chan15, Zerohuey, Pupi-chan, Ayumi o Haru, Kiomi, Leo Black Le-Fay, Asharia-Hatake, Miki, Deraka.

Y gracias también a los que se leen este fic n.n

Dewiiiis!

Megumi014


	3. Capítulo 2

Wolaaas n.n capítulo 2 del ciclo lunar espero que os guste!

Advertencia: esta historia contiene yaoi ¬¬ a quien no le guste... T.T pobrecillo me da pena...lo que se está perdiendo...

Capítulo 2

_Como Tsunade esperaba, la pegatina adquirió un color grana profundo._

_Naruto bajó la cabeza para evitar que Sasuke viera su expresión de shock. _

_¿Eso significaba que...que él y Sasuke...harían...eso?_

_Encima seguía sosteniéndole la mano._

_-Bueno Sasuke, por lo visto tengo que comentarte un par de cosas..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el Uchiha sentándose en una silla al lado de Naruto soltando al fin su mano.

La pegatina recobró su color blanco habitual.

¡A nada!- gritó Naruto mirando aterrado a Tsunade.

Ooohhhh- dijo ella largamente- claro que sí, verás Sasuke, ¿Sabes que Naruto tiene el Kyubi en su interior, verdad?

Sasuke levantó la ceja.

Claro que lo se, me lo dijiste tu misma hace un año y medio.

Naruto miró azorado a Sasuke. Todavía no se hacía la idea de que su rival/amigo supiera de su doble vida y no le importara.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Sasuke esperando a que la Hokage continuara.

Pues que tengo una misión para ti de rango A, una misión de suma importancia y que deberás realizar sin protestar.

¡No!- gritó Naruto levantándose de golpe con la cara pálida- ¡Oba-chan!

Naruto no parecía poder formular más de tres palabras seguidas y con sentido. Comenzaba a comprender la situación en la que se estaba metiendo.

Se ruborizó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar algo raro en el ambiente. Si querían darle una misión A ¿Qué hacía Naruto en la habitación...ruborizado? Naruto era un jounin, Sasuke un miembro del escuadrón Anbu. Sasuke estaba más capacitado para hacer una misión A.

El Uchiha sintió que las tripas se le estrechaban y comenzó a pensar que no había sido buena idea venir a darle el informe de la pasada misión a Tsunade ese preciso día.

¿Y en qué consiste la misión?- se vio obligado a preguntar.

Tsunade mostró una sonrisa endiablada.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto tragaron saliva nerviosos.

Bien, pues este sábado será el día señalado del ciclo lunar, que afecta a las hormonas del Kyubi (me suena a dejabú), y la misión consiste en pasar la noche con Naruto n.n.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin entender el doble sentido de la frase.

¿Y por qué pasar la noche con Naruto es una misión A?- preguntó sin hacer caso al tic nervioso de la pierna de Naruto- Cuando teníamos misiones conjuntas dormíamos en la misma habitación y no había ningún problema.

Bien...-comenzó Tsunade- cuando digo "pasar la noche" me refiero a..."calmar" las hormonas de Naruto para evitar que embarace a la población femenina de Konoha. Y el peligro de la misión es por si Naruto se desboca demasiado.

¡¿Qué!- gritó Sasuke girándose para ver al rubio que evitaba el contacto de sus ojos.

Vamos Sasuke, los tiempos cambian, no es tan trascendental, sólo tendrás que quitarle la virginidad a tu compañero de equipo.

Las pálidas mejillas de Sasuke se calentaron.

Me niego a aceptar la misión.

No te he dado la opción de elegir.

No lo haré.

¡Si ya he preparado una casa en las afueras para que nadie oiga vuestros gritos y podáis mantener lo sucedido en secreto!

He dicho que no...

¡Sasuke!- gritó de pronto Naruto enfadado.

Tsunade y el aludido callaron y miraron a Naruto.

¡No te creas que yo hago esto voluntariamente!- dijo enfadado- ¡Así que no te hagas el martir!

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

A-Además...- comenzó Naruto notando que los colores subían a su cara- pre-prefiero que seas tú y no otro...

Ambos muchachos quedaron en silencio notando su propio latir del corazón, y Tsunade aprovechó para decir:

Mañana a las 8 de la tarde tenéis que quedar con Kakashi en las afueras de la villa, tranquilos que ya le he dicho que habíais quedado a las 5 para que sea puntual. Por cierto tengo que deciros un par de cosas por si Kakashi no os las dice: Sasuke, deberás "robar" la virginidad de Naruto antes de las 12 de la noche, y cuidado por si muerde. Ya hemos dejado los materiales necesarios para que la noche sea interesante n.n y por último si ves que Naruto comienza a ponerse agresivo no te resistas o será peor ;)

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos con horror y evitaron mirarse.

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada más Tsunade cogió de los brazos a los chicos y los empujó por la puerta.

¡Y no os olvidéis de ducharos después! ¡Ay! Por cierto Sasuke, deberías pedirle algunos libros a Kakashi, con tu Sharingan seguro que aprendes rápido n.n.

Le arrancó la pegatina hormonal a Naruto y cerró de un portazo.

Los dos jounin quedaron en silencio en el pasillo y Sasuke preguntó socarronamente:

¿De verdad eres virgen?

Naruto estalló.

¡Aaaarrrggg! ¡Cállate!

Por un momento, Sasuke se detuvo para reflexionar y después de meditarlo avanzó hacia el portador del Kyubi lentamente y lo empujó contra la pared.

Naruto abrió los ojos al máximo cuando Sasuke se acercó a él, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en sus labios.

Prepárate para no dormir, dobe...

Y dicho aquello el Uchiha se retiró y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo con expresión de estarse divirtiendo.

Naruto se llevó la mano a su miembro intentando controlarse. Su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y esperaba poder aguantar hasta el día siguiente.

_Y aún más cuando la mano de Sasuke se había detenido en dicho miembro mientras lo arrinconaba en la pared..._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de aquel incidente, Naruto llegó a su casa y se duchó, después se preparó una mochila con ramen para cenar, desayunar y ropa limpia. Agregó también champú y gel para ducharse al día siguiente.

Una vez hubo cenado y se puso el pijama se acostó con intención de dormir, pero cada vez que se acordaba del tacto de la mano de Sasuke sobre sus pantalones no pudo tranquilizarse.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente, pero cada vez que le venía a la mente un Sasuke con poca ropa y unos ojos profundamente negros se acordaba de lo que harían al día siguiente...

_¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? Si cuando Tsunade lo explicaba no parecía estar de acuerdo... ¿En qué estará pensando?_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La mañana del sábado, para Naruto, fue una ardua tarea, ya que levantarse pronto pese a no haber dormido apenas por la noche era difícil. Y aún más cuando no había quedado hasta las 8... pero su cuerpo se negaba a seguir reposando: tenía una sensación extraña, como de no poder respirar, sentía que el calor de su cuerpo era superior al de otras mañanas.

Cada movimiento que hacía al caminar por su casa, cada roce de la tela de su pijama, el agua de la ducha al caer por su cuerpo... notaba que se volvía más sensible a aquellas pequeñas cosas.

La comida llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Naruto y una vez acabó de sorber sus últimos tallarines se retorció nervioso en la silla.

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa sin saber que hacer, y cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde, sin poder estar encerrado más tiempo dejando que su mente imaginara demasiado, se puso la mochila y titubeó a la hora de coger o no coger el pijama...

Al final lo dejó en casa...

Sabía que habían quedado a las 8, pero tenía la excusa de que a Kakashi le habían dicho que quedaban antes, quizás por una vez en su vida su profesor no fuera tan irresponsable...

Se dirigió hasta el lugar acordado, evitando cruzarse con nadie conocido para no tener que dar explicaciones de a donde iba.

Una vez llegó a las afueras se acomodó bajo un árbol y el aire comenzó a refrescarse. El tiempo no había mejorado mucho, y las nubes cubrian el cielo dejando entrever los rayos que comenzaban a retumbar en forma de truenos.

Naruto comenzó a contar los árboles que había a su alrededor y a distraerse mirando si había alguna ardillita que todavía no escapaba de la próxima tormenta.

De pronto oyó un crujido de rama rompiendose y cuando dirigió su mirada al sonido vio que Sasuke se acercaba con una bolsa azul en la oscuridad.

Apenas eran las siete de la tarde.

Ambos se miraron tensamente, dejando entrever que ninguno de los dos había podido dormir aquella noche.

Sasuke dejó la bolsa junto a la de Naruto y se sentó a su lado, cerca de él.

Naruto se retorcía nervioso ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha, ¿Por que le miraba con aquella intensidad? ¿Estaba enfadado con él por lo que tendrían que hacer aquella noche? Pero si era así, ¿Por que hizo "aquello" en el pasillo del edificio Hokage? ¿Se reía de mi?

De pronto sintió la mano de Sasuke que recogía la suya.

Naruto se ruborizó y cuando le fue a preguntar por que lo hacía se encontró con una sonrisa ladeada de Sasuke, como si se lo estuviera pasando bien, al igual que el día anterior.

Estás frío dobe, ponte unos guantes o te pondrás malo, ¿Necesitas que te de algo de calor?

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras su cara adoptaba un color gratate, y Sasuke se acercó aún más a él.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto mientras la mano que tenía libre recorría su pecho.

¡Pa-Para Sasuke! ¡¿Qué haces!

No tienes por que ponerte nervioso, Kakashi no llegará hasta las 8, ¿no crees?

¡No es eso!

Ah...ya entiendo, si empiezo ahora no podrás parar, ¿No es así? De acuerdo me esperaré.

Y dicho aquello se retiró de nuevo.

El corazón de Naruto se resistía a quedarse quieto y el rubió sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. _¡¿En que estaba pensando ese estúpido! ¡¿Por que se tiene que burlar de mi! ¡No es mi culpa que tenga que acostarse conmigo! ¡Te odio Uchiha-baka!_

Se dio cuenta de que el moreno seguía sosteniéndole la mano y cuando la fue a apartar no pudo. Sasuke la apretaba con fuerza sin quererle soltar.

Naruto tragó saliva nervioso.

Ahora estaba hecho un lío.

Si Sasuke se burlaba de él, ¿Por que se molestaba en intentar tranquilizarle cogiéndole la mano y...?

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron cuando el moreno comenzó a acariciarle la mano con el pulgar.

Poco a poco su corazón volvió a bombear con normalidad y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

_No entendía a Sasuke..._

El tiempo pasó y a las 8:15 Kakashi apareció lamentando el llegar tarde. Sasuke soltó la mano de Naruto y se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque por la expresión que ponía su ex-profesor se deducía que lo había visto todo.

_El calor que le infundía la mano de Sasuke aún estaba presente._

Kakashi arqueó el ojo en una sonrisa.

¡Vamos! Tenemos un tramo hasta llegar. Allí ya lo tenéis todo preparado. agua, comida, sábanas limpias, toallas, esposas, látigos, lubricante...

¡¿QUE!

¡No esperaréis hacerlo sin, con lo que duele!- se alarmó Kakashi- sobretodo si es vuestra primera vez.

Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado y soltó una risita molesta a las vez que hacía muecas y miraba a Sasuke.

Vaaaaaya, ¿Tú también eres virgen _Sasuke-chan_?

Sasuke desvió la mirada con un leve rubor:

¡Callate dobe!

Jajajajajaja

Vamos chicos- dijo Kakashi- ya hablaréis de eso cuando lleguemos.

Y dicho esto tomó a ambos jóvenes del hombro y comenzó a empujarlos.

De pronto Naruto sintió que su corazón se estrechaba y sintió una punzada de placer en sus regiones bajas cuando Kakashi le rodeó los hombros.

_¡Malditas hormonas!_

Sasuke notó la excitación de Naruto y frunció el ceño mirando de reojo con odio a Kakashi.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al bosque, y por un camino que parecía no ser recorrido con frecuencia se internaron.

Al poco tiempo de caminar rodeando setos y esquivando baches alcanzaron una pequeña casa de ladrillo con unas vallas a su alrededor para evitar que entraran animales salvajes o invitados indeseados. La casa estaba pintada de blanco y tenía bastante encanto, pero los dos chicos la veían gris y un poco tétrica, sin contar con el tiempo, que no favorecía nada el atractivo de la vivienda.

Kakashi los acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez les entregó las llaves dijo:

Os vendré a buscar mañana por el mediodía. Tenemos tiempo de llegar hasta las 6 de la tarde, así que no habrá problemas si a alguno de vosotros os duele el cuerpo después de una noche de acción, jejeje...

Naruto y Sasuke prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto y entraron a la casa sin hacer caso de las risitas de Kakashi que se oían cada vez más lejos...

CONTINUARÁ.

Wolaaas n.n esta vez me ha salido un capítulo algo más largo, espero que os esté gustando la trama... ahora viene la parte más difícil nnU y la más vergonzosa.

Ya os avanzo que en el siguiente capítulo vendrá el lemon, y cuando vaya a empezar lo advertiré por si alguien quiere saltarselo n.n no problem!

Muchas gracias a todos los que se leen esta historia y en especial a los que me dejan review XD:

Megumi014


	4. Capítulo 3

Wolasssss nOn aquí está la fanática de turno! Más SasuNaru para el fanfiction XD

Advertencias: ...había una vez un barquito chiquitiiito... aaa si por cierto en este capítulo hay LEMON tranquilos que por si alguien no lo quiere leer advertiré cuando empieza la parte comprometida.

Nota: No se por que el fanfiction no me acepta los guiones de diálogos TT siento las molestias, a partir de ahora pondré comillas para expresar que están hablando nnU

Capítulo 3

_Kakashi los acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez les entregó las llaves dijo:_

_-"Os vendré a buscar mañana por el mediodía. Tenemos tiempo de llegar hasta las 6 de la tarde, así que no habrá problemas si a alguno de vosotros os duele el cuerpo después de una noche de acción, jejeje..."_

_Naruto y Sasuke prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto y entraron a la casa sin hacer caso de las risitas de Kakashi que se oían cada vez más lejos..._

Una vez Kakashi se hubo marchado y cerraron la puerta, los dos jóvenes quedaron en silencio en la casa. Era la primera vez que Naruto estaba tanto tiempo callado.

Para evitar la conversación que estaba seguro de que vendría, el rubio se dedicó a mirar la casa en la que pasaría la noche. Era bastante pequeña: La entrada, donde estaban, acababa en una pequeña apertura que daba paso al salón-comedor, a la derecha la cocina, a la izquierda el baño y el dormitorio enfrente.

Se dio cuenta de que la casa no le atraía lo suficiente como para ignorar al moreno que estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

Tragando saliva hizo una mueca de alegría inocente y se giró dándole la cara a Sasuke.

"¡Bueno Sasuke! ¿Qué quieres cenar? Tengo ramen...y...bueno...yo..."

Sasuke le miró largamente. Sin decir nada cogió su mochila y la de Naruto y se dirigió al dormitorio para dejar el equipaje.

Naruto bajó la cabeza entristecido. _¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Sasuke le hablara con normalidad? ¿Cuando le estaba obligando a acostarse con él? Pero había algo que le incomodaba, ¿Por qué Sasuke se comportaba así?_

_-'Primero parece que la idea le enfada, luego...bien, me toca en el pasillo, luego vuelve a estar como siempre, luego me comienza a tocar de nuevo en el camino pero se molesta en cogerme la mano para que me tranquilice, y ahora me vuelve a ignorar...'_

_Lo que más le entristecía era que a él no le desagradaba en absoluto la idea de acostarse con su rival._

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de madera enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos.

Estuvo en silencio unos minutos y pronto oyó los pasos de Sasuke acercándose a la cocina.

Naruto fingió no oírle y siguió con la cabeza enterrada, no tenía ganas de afrontar a Sasuke, aunque sabía de sobras que eso habría de ocurrir pronto si no querían que les dieran las 12 de la noche.

"Dobe..."- comenzó Sasuke- "Són las 10, ¿Vas a querer cenar o no?"

Naruto levantó la cabeza mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. _Dobe..._ ¡Sasuke se comportaba con naturalidad!

Pero cuando dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz no encontró a nadie.

"¿Sasuke? ¡Ak!"

Naruto se atiesó cuando sintió unos labios húmedos posarse en su cuello, su zona sensible.

Nadie dijo nada.

Los labios ascendieron por la quijada y se posaron en su oído.

Naruto inhalaba el olor a pinos que desprendía Sasuke, que le susurró:

"_¿Prefieres continuar o tienes ganas de cenar ramen?_"

Por primera vez en su vida Naruto descartó el ramen al momento.

El rubio dio un quejido para notificar a Sasuke que no se detuviera más. Por mucho que su mente le pidiera a gritos que antes había de hablar con Sasuke, su cuerpo le reprendía el poco contacto que estaba teniendo. _Necesitaba más._

Naruto seguía sentado, y Sasuke, detrás suyo, deslizó las manos por debajo de su camiseta, abrazándolo ligeramente. Dichas manos subieron por el pecho de Naruto, rozándole los pezones, haciendo que el chico jadeara sorprendido. Los labios del moreno volvieron a besar su cuello y Naruto se estremeció.

"Vamos Naruto, este no es el lugar ideal para hacerlo"

Y dejando de acariciarle le cogió de la mano y le arrastró hasta el dormitorio.

Lo lazó suavemente a la cama y se sentó encima de sus caderas.

**(Advertencia! Aquí ya empieza a subir de tono la cosa XD Solo de tono XD)**

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras Sasuke apretaba las piernas para que aumentase el contacto entre los dos.

El moreno volvió a la tarea de acariciar su pecho, pero esta vez aprovechó a quitarle la camiseta, que en aquel momento estorbaba.

Naruto tenía dolor de cabeza.

Por una parte disfrutaba del cuerpo de Sasuke: de cómo le acariciaba, de como sus caderas hacían contacto con las suyas, y de cómo su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Pero Naruto sabía que necesitaba algo más.

Aún con los ojos cerrados probó de imaginarse a otra persona encima de él en vez de a Sasuke: Probó con Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru...¡hasta probó con Lee! Pero no sentía lo mismo, y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sasuke encima suyo, ya sin camiseta, que seguramente se la habría quitado mientras no miraba, y con unos ojos negros profundos, que parecía que te fueras a caer por ellos.

Al observar al moreno un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y una ola de calor se apoderó de él, haciendo que tuviera...bien...digamos un problema entre piernas.

Sasuke sintió la dureza entre las piernas de Naruto, ya que se sentaba prácticamente encima de ella.

Evitando ruborizarse comprendió que Naruto estaba bastante excitado, y que necesitaba continuar pronto.

Sasuke bajó de las piernas de Naruto y con las manos un poco temblorosas le desabrochó el pantalón. Al fin y al cabo estaba nervioso, era su primera vez.

Pero cuando se dispuso a tocar al rubio sintió que el mundo le daba la vuelta, y algo parecido había ocurrido, puesto que Naruto se había incorporado y había lanzado a Sasuke a la cama, colocándose él encima.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo como el color de ojos de Naruto cambiaba de color, y se volvían ligeramente rojos, a la vez que dejaba entrever una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_¡Mierda!_

La excitación de Naruto había hecho que, como predijo Tsunade, se desbocara.

El portador del Kyubi comenzó dar pequeñas embestidas a las caderas de Sasuke, justo al contrario de lo que hacia el moreno antes.

Sasuke se ruborizó y comenzó a sacudirse para sacarse a Naruto de encima, pero el Jounin le cogió de las muñecas y acto seguido bajó la cabeza hasta besar al Anbu.

Sasuke abrió os ojos aún más sorprendido que antes. _¡¿Y ahora que hago!_ ¡_No pensaba que Naruto podría llegar descontrolarse! Además, ser Uke no es nada divertido, era mucho mejor ver la expresión de Naruto mientras le lamía el cuello..._

Sasuke no sabía en que podía haber fallado. Pensó que si actuaba de manera Seme desde el principio Naruto no se resistiría y podrían acabar pronto, pero no iba a ser así...

La lengua de Naruto se sumergió en la boca de Sasuke e hizo que un gemido saliera desde lo profundo de su garganta.

_¡No quiero que Naruto se comporte así! _

N-Naruto...- consiguió jadear hacia fuera recuperando su aliento- ¡Haz el favor de reaccionar!

Pero el rubio tenía otros planes en mente, y bajó hasta quitarle de un tirón los pantalones y la ropa interior a Sasuke, dejándolo desnudo.

El moreno comprendió que estaba en un aprieto. _¡Se suponía que era yo quien había de quitarle la virginidad a ese dobe y no él a mi! Tengo que hacer algo._

Pero se congeló cuando sintió una lengua recorrerle la longitud de arriba a bajo.

El calor se extendió por su cuerpo, y Naruto continuó usando su lengua.

Un quejido se escapó de los labios de Sasuke, y sin esperar más empujó a Naruto de encima suyo.

El rubio cayó al suelo dando un quejido aún mayor, como si le acabaran de quitar su juguete preferido.

Sasuke recuperaba el aliento mientras sentía el latido desenfrenado de su corazón.

De pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza.

_¡Las esposas!_

Kakashi había dicho que había un par de esposas para esos malditos juegos pervertidos que tenía su ex profesor en la cabeza.

_¿Dónde estarán?_

Sasuke saltó de la cama rápidamente y abrió los cajones de la habitación mientras Naruto se incorporaba.

Después de rebuscar en un armario la encontró: una caja con varios artilugios que Sasuke no quería ni imaginar para que servían.

Cogió las esposas que estaban arriba de todo el material, y se dio la vuelta esperando ver a Naruto al acecho, pero lo vio tumbado en la cama con los ojos completamente azules y con expresión de tristeza.

Parecía que el golpe que se había dado en el suelo había hecho que reaccionara.

Sasuke se mordió el labio ligeramente culpable. No era culpa de Naruto que se hubiera descontrolado, había sido culpa suya, que era su misión.

Suspirando se acercó al rubio que le desviaba la mirada.

-"¿A que esperas?"- dijo de pronto Naruto- "Vamos acaba cuanto antes y te podrás ir"

Seguidamente se incorporó y se quitó los pantalones, que aún los llevaba mal abrochados, junto con los boxers.

Allí, ambos jóvenes desnudos se miraron con remordimiento y vergüenza.

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar que Sasuke le odiaba, y más cuando casi lo hace suyo en un acto de locura.

Y Sasuke no podía dejar de recriminarse el haberse sacado a Naruto de encima de aquella manera, al fin y al cabo estaba allí de juguete sexual, tal y como se había intentado convencer desde el pasillo del edificio Hokage. Pensó que si no había sentimientos por en medio no habría problemas más tarde, así que decidió pasar con Naruto aquella noche de manera carnal y luego olvidarlo. Seguro que Naruto lo querría así.

Pero en repetidas ocasiones no había podido evitar dejar salir a flote alguno de aquellos sentimientos que se obligaba a ocultar. Cuando vio a Naruto tan nervioso en el camino del bosque no pudo evitar coger su mano, y tuvo que disimularlo como si todo fuera parte del deseo sexual que le producía. Y cuando lo vio con la cabeza enterrada en la mesa pensando que lloraba, no pudo evitar llamarlo dobe... quería que fuera el mismo Naruto de siempre, y él el mismo Sasuke de siempre. ¿Por que no podían pasar aquella noche siendo ellos mismos?

Suspirando en forma de derrota Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y se sentó a su lado.

El rubio parecía nervioso, y miraba a todas partes excepto al moreno que tenía delante. Pero Sasuke vio que Naruto intentaba espiarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

El Uchiha avanzó un poco, y el Uzumaki se retiro otro poco.

Un poco más adelante... Un poco más atrás...

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Naruto..."-gruñó.

"¡¿Que!"- gritó Naruto sin saberse controlar el tono de voz- "¡A que esperas! ¡¿Quieres desvir... bueno, lo que tengas que hacer, ya!"

Y dicho aquello cerró los ojos completamente ruborizado y se abrió de piernas.

Sasuke se detuvo en su vano intento de acercarse a Naruto y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Rápidamente se llevó una mano a la nariz, que le comenzaba a sangrar.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que Naruto se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver por que Sasuke no iba a por él, y se encontró al moreno ruborizado hasta más no poder mientras gotas de sangre bajaban de su conducto nasal.

_¿Ha-Había hecho eso él?_

Lentamente Sasuke se limpió la sangre y se acercó de nuevo a él.

"Esta bien, tú lo has querido."

Sasuke le cogió por las muñecas y le ató las manos a la cabecera de la cama.

Naruto abrió los ojos alarmado.

"¡Sa-Sasuke espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!"

El portador del Kyubi intento volver a cerrar las piernas, pero el Uchiha se situó entre ambas articulaciones y colocó sendos brazos a los lados de Naruto impidiéndole así que se pudiera mover.

"Estate quieto dobe, o te va a doler más."

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que Sasuke iba en serio y se aterró.

"¡Nooo! ¡paraaa! ¡no quiero! ¡déjameee! ¡socorrooo!"

Comenzó a patalear intentando sacarse de encima al moreno, pero éste, por más que le doliera ver a Naruto tan asustado tenía una misión que cumplir, y si no la cumplía tanto él como el rubio sufrirían las consecuencias.

Con un último suspiro y abandonando la vergüenza y todos los sentimientos que pudieran intervenir con una mano cogió una botellita de lubricante situada encima de la mesita de noche y comenzó a impregnarse los dedos.

¡Nooo! ¡Sasuke no quiero! ¡Para! ¡Por favor!

A Sasuke le dolía cada grito que soltaba Naruto y estuvo tentado varias veces de dejarlo todo y abrazar a Naruto para susurrarle palabras calmantes, pero el tiempo se les echaba encima y apenas quedaba tiempo.

**(Atención: Aquí ya viene la parte explícita, aunque tampoco profundizaré mucho, ya estáis advertidos/as así que luego no me digáis nada!)**

Con la otra mano Sasuke comenzó a bombear firmemente la erección de Naruto, e ignorando los quejidos que soltaba el rubio y las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos acarició la entrada de Naruto con uno de sus dedos.

Naruto estaba completamente aterrado y las lágrimas se comenzaban a desbordar.

_Todo había comenzado de una manera tan brusca... En un momento estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta con algo de humor y de pronto Sasuke se había puesto serio y le había atado a la cama, como si más que quitarle la virginidad fuera a violarle. Le daba miedo aquel Sasuke. No quería que su primera vez fuera así. ¿Por qué no podía poner en orden sus sentimientos? Sasuke, para porfavor..._

Un dedo se introdujo en el interior de Naruto, y éste se atiesó dejando salir un grito de sorpresa, que le cortó cualquier intento desesperado de fuga.

La erección de Sasuke hizo contacto con la suya y un estremecimiento de placer culpable recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes.

Un segundo dedo profundizó la entrada del portador del Kyubi, y comenzó a moverse para darle sitio a un tercero que se metió rápidamente y sin perder tiempo.

Naruto hipaba mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Había aceptado que era imposible huir a aquello, y el dolor que sentía comenzaba a crecer a medida que los dedos se movían.

"Sasuke"- dijo con voz entrecortada mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba no gritar-"me duele mucho..."

El Uchiha se mordió el labio mientras la culpabilidad recorría su mente, pero su cuerpo se había despertado tanto como el de Naruto y por más que se quiso controlar sacó los dedos lubricados de Naruto y penetró a Naruto con fuerza cerrando los ojos para no ver la expresión de dolor de Naruto, que soltó un grito ahogado mientras aferraba las barras del cabezal de la cama donde tenía atadas las manos.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento mientras Naruto recuperaba el aliento, y abrió los ojos para observar al Uzumaki una vez estuvo más tranquilo.

Era obvio que aunque la mente del rubio estaba igual de sobrecargada que la del moreno, el placer comenzaba a sustituir al dolor, y pronto los jadeos de Naruto se hicieron presentes a la vez que Sasuke comenzaba a entrar y salir poco a poco del cuerpo sudoroso de Naruto.

Sasuke acompasó los jadeos de su compañero cuando poco a poco el también se iba acercando a su momento culminante, y con una mano retiró las pocas gotas de semen que cubrían el miembro de Naruto.

Aquel simple gesto hizo que Naruto sintiera un escalofrío y al momento gritó el nombre de Sasuke levantando la cadera con un espasmo. Sasuke notó que el regazo de Naruto se humedecía.

Sabiendo que Naruto ya había llegado a su orgasmo Sasuke siguió dos o tres veces más embistiendo a Naruto hasta que su mente se nubló y sintió una explosión de placer recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sin fuerzas y aún dentro del rubio cayó encima de Naruto recuperando el aliento y sintiendo su corazón acelerado que bombeaba al compás del Uzumaki.

Las campanadas del reloj de cuerda que estaba en la habitación tocó las doce de la medianoche.

**(Aquí acaba el lemon de este episodio)**

Poco a poco la efusión del momento se fue disipando, y Sasuke salió lentamente de Naruto, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Alargó los brazos y desató las manos de Naruto haciendo que por fin fuera libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada en aquel momento.

Ya habían acabado con lo que tenían que hacer, y estaban demasiado cansados para moverse.

Naruto se recostó en la cama evitando la profunda mirada que le dirigía el Uchiha en aquel momento. Las lágrimas se habían detenido, pero seguía teniendo los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Los cerró.

_Seguro que ahora Sasuke se levantaría y se iría al baño o a la cocina, o hasta directamente a su casa, todo con tal de no verle..._

Pero Naruto tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando sintió unos labios cálidos posarse sobre los suyos.

Esta vez no había ningún placer en especial, ni ninguna obligación que lo llevara a hacerlo.

Era un simple y casto beso.

Sasuke se retiró y sin decir nada se recostó junto a Naruto, evitando mirar al rubio por si objetaba algo, pero Naruto no hubiera podido decir nada de todas maneras, aquel beso había hecho que su mente se sobrecargara y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta quedar dormido junto a Sasuke con una sola pregunta en mente:

_'¿Porqué?'_

CONTINUARÁ...

Por fin wooo la historia está tomando un rumbo más dramáticoooo, tranquilos que queda aún historia que narrar XD

¿Qué pasará el día de después? ¿Por qué besó Sasuke a Naruto una vez acabó todo? ¿Acabaré de escribir tonterías y me iré a dormir de una vez?

Bueno solo decir una cosa, siento haber acabado de una manera tan rápida este capítulo, pero el lemon no es mi fuerte y encima toy malita . Gomen nasai!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews, a toooodooos, los adooroooo, venga el próximo capítulo se lo dedico a las 5 primeras personas k me dejen review (chantaje XD)

Hasta la próximaaaaaa!

Megumi014


	5. Capítulo 4

Wolaaaaaaaaaaaas nOn

PRIMERO DE TODO PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! Es que el verano empezó después de los exámenes, y en vez de dedicarme a escribir fics me dediqué a ver la tele y salir por ahí n.nU espero que lo entendáis...

Y aprovecho para mencionar que "Una infancia maldita" no está abandonada! ni loca, solo que ahora en verano no pillo la inspiración dramática nnU gomen nasai.

Lo prometido es deuda, así que este capítulo va dedicado a: **Okashii Aki**, **Amaya Miau**, **Ayda Merodeadora**, **Usagi-hk** y **Hanami Uzumaki**. n.n igualmente in my heart es para todo el mundo! Gracias a todos!

Advertencias: ... yareyareyare, siempre lo mismo :'( ya se me acaban las ideas para poner en advertencias, ¡¡todo para no tener que repetir todo el rato que tiene yaoi sasunaru! ... ... ... TT al final lo he dicho...

En el capítulo pasado:

Naruto tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando sintió unos labios cálidos posarse sobre los suyos.

_Esta vez no había ningún placer en especial, ni ninguna obligación que lo llevara a hacerlo._

_Era un simple y casto beso._

_Sasuke se retiró y sin decir nada se recostó junto a Naruto, evitando mirar al rubio por si objetaba algo, pero Naruto no hubiera podido decir nada de todas maneras, aquel beso había hecho que su mente se sobrecargara y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta quedar dormido junto a Sasuke con una sola pregunta en mente:_

_-'¿Porqué?'_

Capítulo 4 

La mañana llegó a la casa donde se hallaban Sasuke y Naruto, iluminando cada camino entre la maleza del bosque y haciendo que la blanca pared de la casa, anteriormente parecida al gris por el clima nublado, resplandeciera.

Sasuke abrió los ojos perezosamente y observó su alrededor, deteniéndose en el rubio acostado a su lado y su carencia de ropa. Al momento recordó como había finalizado aquella movida noche y un escalofrío le recorrió el estómago al recordar que había tenido que forzar a Naruto para cumplir la misión a tiempo.

Sin esperar a que Naruto se levantara Sasuke se incorporó y se dirigió al baño trabando la puerta: necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

El moreno se duchó en silencio, limpiando cualquier sustancia que pudiera recordarle a la noche anterior y tratando de no pensar demasiado, cosa difícil cuando eres Sasuke Uchiha y tu único pasatiempo es pensar.

-_'¿Cómo debería actuar con Naruto?'_

Aquella frase era la única que parecía ocupar su mente en aquel instante.

¿Cómo actuar?

Estaba claro que aquella noche no tenía por que afectar a sus vidas: al fin y al cabo era una misión, ¿no? Pero por más que quería Sasuke no podía mirar directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto, sabía que le harían sentirse más débil de lo que ya estaba.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y se secó con la toalla, enrollándosela en la cintura y peinándose el cabello con la mano para que adquiriera de nuevo el aspecto habitual, y no caído como su hermano Itachi, aquel era el motivo por el que llevaba el pelo corto y levantado.

Salió del baño silenciosamente y entró en la habitación para recoger la mochila con ropa limpia, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto.

-_'Hace poco estaba en el interior de ese cuerpo...'_

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en evitar el sonrojo y desvió la mirada del rubio.

Rápidamente se cambió sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

-_'Puede que también se lo prepare a él...'_

Una vez en la cocina, comenzó a calentar el agua para cocinar ramen sabiendo que aquello animaría de alguna manera a Naruto. Después de todo había sido él el que había pasado la peor parte de la noche.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Naruto se revolvía en sus sueños y pronto despertó asustado al ver que no estaba en su habitación, aunque se tranquilizó al recordar donde se encontraba.

Al verse desnudo recordó la noche anterior y el miedo que había llegado a tener de verse impotente ante la dominación de Sasuke. Naruto no podía culpar al Uchiha: él solo estaba haciendo lo que debía. Pero su corazón comenzó a notar una calidez cuando recordó el último beso que le había dado el Anbu.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-_'No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo... Quizás solo se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho.'_

Pero... ¿Sasuke sintiéndose culpable de violar a Naruto? ¿No sería más lógico que sintiera repulsión? ¿O que no lo quisiera volverle a ver? Entonces... ¿Por qué le había besado?

Tratando de despejar su mente (en su caso fue más sencillo que para el Uchiha) se levantó y se dirigió al baño tal y como había hecho Sasuke antes que él.

De pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte trasera y cayó al suelo dando un quejido.

-"Auuuuu..."

-"¿Naruto?"

Sasuke acababa de entrar a la habitación después de oír el lamento del poseedor del Kyubi y se encontró con un Naruto dolorido y de rodillas en una posición un tanto erótica en opinión de Sasuke.

El cuerpo del Uchiha se calentó incómodamente y trató de desviar la mirada del trasero de Naruto.

-"¿Qué haces en el suelo dobe?"

-"¡Cállate baka! ¡Me duele mucho el c...!"

-"¿Y que quieres que le haga? ¿Qué le de un masaje?"

Ambos callaron de pronto y se ruborizaron cuando pensaron en lo que aquella simple frase representaba.

Imposible.

¿Cómo no podía haberles afectado el acostarse juntos?

-"Vamos, levántate y dúchate que el desayuno ya está listo."

-"Vale..."

Naruto hizo un patético esfuerzo de ponerse en pie y se resbaló de nuevo cuando un pinchazo de dolor volvió a invadirle.

Naruto se ruborizó.

-"Esto..."

-"¿Que?"- comentó Sasuke tratando de no parecer demasiado divertido al ver los esfuerzos de Naruto.

-"¿Po...Podrías ayudarme?"

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras se arrodillo (¡al lado! no detrás pervertidos XD) y tomándolo por la cintura desnuda lo incorporó del suelo y acto seguido lo levantó.

Se detuvo más tiempo de lo necesario sujetándolo y respirando su aroma aún presente de la noche anterior, y ambos lo sabían.

Poco a poco Sasuke se separó tratando de no acabar con un problema entre las piernas al oler el aroma que emanaba Naruto, de sudor y semen.

Naruto caminó como pudo con la espalda ligeramente curvada y tratándose de tapar sus partes privadas dirigiéndose al baño.

Sasuke, reacio a desviar su mirada de Naruto, se vio obligado a darse la vuelta cuando el rubio entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-'_¿Pero que me pasa?'-_ Pensaba Sasuke- _'¡Me pongo caliente con solo ver su cuerpo!'_

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Naruto se dirigió a la y se encontró un tazón de ramen bien grande y suculento hondeando encima del mostrador.

-"¡Waaaa!"

-"Cuidado no te quemes, dobe."

Naruto desvió su mirada del bol de fideos y vio que en el comedor estaba Sasuke tomando un café sentado en el sofá.

Tímidamente Naruto cogió su tazón y se dirigió a la sala central de la casa y se sentó en la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá.

Comiendo en silencio y con rapidez Naruto evitaba la mirada de Sasuke, que se encontraba estirado y con los ojos cerrados habiéndose terminado ya el café. Su respiración era tranquila y daba la sensación de haberse quedado dormido.

Naruto dejó por un momento de sorber sus fideos y se levantó de la silla acercándose al Uchiha.

-"¿Estará dormido?"

La cara de Sasuke inspiraba tranquilidad, y Naruto se ruborizó al pensar que toda la noche había dormido acurrucado a Sasuke desnudo y con esta expresión pacífica en sus rasgos.

Por el momento parecía que podían llevar bastante bien las peleas habituales y los piques de rivalidad entre ambos, ¿pero que pasaría si decidían hablar en serio sobre aquella noche?

Sin poder evitarlo levantó una mano hacia la mejilla de Sasuke y... apretó con fuerza estirándola para hacer una mueca en la cara del antes dormido Uchiha, ya que el tirón había hecho que despertara alarmado.

Naruto reía con fuerza sentado en el suelo y señalando a Sasuke, que tenía sonrojada la mejilla apretada y le miraba con expresión molesta.

-"¡Esta me la pagas dobe!"

Como si aún fueran niños de doce años, Sasuke abordó a Naruto y ambos dieron vueltas en el suelo hasta que una voz detrás de ellos carraspeó con un ligero "ejem ejem" (arrrg me recuerda a la Umbridge de Harry Potter) y ambos adolescentes levantaron la mirada encontrándose ante Kakashi, que tenía una expresión no muy inocente en su cara.

-"Por lo visto con una noche no os ha bastado y necesitabais continuar, ¿eh? Habérmelo dicho, y hubiera venido más tarde o incluso antes para observar como mis ex alumnos copulan"

Fue en aquel momento cuando vieron que tenían las piernas enredadas entre si y que jadeaban sonrojados.

Sasuke se apartó de Naruto mirando con odio a Kakashi por pervertido.

Naruto tardó más en levantarse por que el abordaje del Uchiha había hecho que le volviera a doler todo el cuerpo.

-"Vaya vaya Naruto, veo que has pasado una noche agitada"-dijo Kakashi con diversión en su voz.

Pero a lo contrario que pensaba, Naruto no se reboto enfadado sino que se ruborizó mirando a Sasuke y se fue cabizbajo a la habitación para coger la ropa distribuida por el suelo y hacer la mochila.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- preguntó Kakashi extrañado ante el comportamiento del rubio.

Pero Sasuke siguió a su compañero y entró en la habitación para recoger sus cosas.

Un brillo extraño surcó el ojo descubierto de Kakashi y el suspicaz ninja se dio cuenta de que a ambos les había afectado más aquella noche de lo que podían haber llegado a imaginar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez estuvieron listos, el trío de ninjas desanduvo lo andado el día anterior por las sendas del bosque y llegaron al centro de Konoha de nuevo.

Por suerte habían llegado después de la hora de comer, ya que entre que se habían levantado pronto, habían comido algo y Kakashi se había adelantado para tratar de ver que hacían sus queridos estudiantes se habían adelantado un par de horas a la reunión de llegada con Tsunade.

Kakashi se disculpó agregando que tenía que cuidar por el bienestar de los ciudadanos e iba a montar guardia todo el día, lo que estaba claro que era mentira y ni tan solo Naruto se vio con ganas de desmentir.

Al tener tiempo antes de la reunión, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron en silencio ir a casa para descansar, pero cuando se proponían alejarse el uno del otro sin decirse nada oyeron una voz estridente que les llamaba (o mas bien llamaba a uno de los dos) desde el otro lado de la calle.

-"¡Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

Sasuke se congeló con cara de horror y haciendo que no había escuchado la voz de Sakura, se subió de un salto al tejado más próximo y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Sakura, que se acercaba corriendo se desanimó al ver que su adorado Sasuke se alejara de ella, pero al fin y al cabo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Se giró para contestar a Naruto su típico "Sakura-chan" con un golpetazo pero se encontró sola en aquella calle donde antes se habían encontrado sus compañeros de equipo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke llegó a su casa después de saltar por los tejados de media Konoha sin detenerse y entró por la ventana de su habitación: al vivir solo podía permitirse dejar sus zapatos en la habitación de vez en cuando.

Se tumbó en su cama y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

¿Estaría seguro el secreto de que Naruto y él habían pasado la noche juntos? ¿Se enteraría la aldea de que había atado a Naruto en aquella cama y...?

-"¡Arg!"

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en algo que no fuera Naruto y una situación comprometida? Odiaba sentirse débil, pero sabía lo que quería... algo completamente imposible. Pero... si jugara las cartas adecuadas ¿podría conseguirlo?

Necesitaba el cuerpo de Naruto, simplemente eso, su cuerpo. Nada más ¿Verdad? Aquella opresión en el pecho se basaba en el puro deseo sexual que surgía a la edad de 18 ¿O acaso estaba equivocado?

Con aquel pensamiento Sasuke se permitió descansar un rato más antes de ir a aquella reunión donde podría poner en práctica su plan: conseguir el cuerpo de Naruto.

CONTINUARÁ...

En fin, espero que perdonéis que este capítulo no sea tan largo como el resto nnU pero quería publicarlo ya, que llevo demasiado sin hacerlo.

Me llegó un mail diciendo que fanfiction no estaba de acuerdo con que respondiéramos los reviews O.o cosa que encuentro ciertamente extraña.

Igualmente yo continuaré respondiendo los reviews a quien quiera n.n Esta vez no tengo tiempo así que pondré los nombres para agradecer a aquellos que me han dejado review n.n muchas gracias!

**Okashii Aki**

**Amaya Miau**

**Ayda Merodeadora**

**Usagi-hk**

**Hanami Uzumaki**

**RINOA-Syl**

**Maca-chan15**

**Zerohuey**

**R.Kirika**

**Dark Kotetsu Angel**

**Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa **

**Kurai Neko**

**Leo Black Le-Fay**

**Niea**

**Musa1**

**Muraki-chan**

**Kao-chan**

**Chibi-poio**

**Hermi17**

**O.o Mivi o.O**

**Blue-Azul-Acero**

**Asharia-Hatake**

**Miki**

**Shinobu-K**

**Mirels**

**Kaede-sama**

**Miruru**

**Akatsuki-Itachi**

**Mashou no Tenshi & Ojos Rojos**

**Ginx-Love**

**Terpsícore**

Buaaaa soy muy feliz! he recibido muchos reviews (se emociona) Muchísimas gracias a todos! y que sepáis que tengo ganas de contestar a los reviews asi k si el FF no me dice nada en el próximo capítulo los contesto! A por cierto, vuelvo a dedicar el sigiente capítulo a las 5 personas que me dejen review en primer lugar n.n

Si alguien quiere que le responda una duda o algo agregadme al msn o enviadme un mail a mi dirección del profile n.n así no corro riesgo de que me digan nada!

Un beso!

Dewiiisss!

Megumi014


	6. Capítulo 5

Wolas, aquí de nuevo Megumi014, y antes de nada: LO SIENTOOOOOO SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTEEES T.T Cada review me removía la conciencia. Se que he tardado mucho, pero no tenía tiempo de escribir. Y en el único momento en que tuve tiempo me vi obligada a escribir un fic sobre Orochimaru XD.

También se que tengo que actualizar la infancia maldita y el zorro durmiente, pero he preferido escribir este antes por que es el que más me gusta n.n Se que no me lo merezco pero por favor tened paciencia conmigo, soy vaga hasta para hacer lo que me gusta.

Advertencias: A estas alturas no hace falta decir que SasuNaru y perversiones fruto de la mente de la autora.

¡Por cierto! No se si leerás esto, pero si lo haces wolas **Taki** espero que cuando te pongas internet **Umi-chan** nos presente oki?

Muy bien y ahora pasemos al fic:

_Sasuke llegó a su casa después de saltar por los tejados de media Konoha sin detenerse y entró por la ventana de su habitación: al vivir solo podía permitirse dejar sus zapatos en la habitación de vez en cuando._

_Se tumbó en la cama y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas._

_¿Estaría seguro el secreto de que Naruto y él habían pasado la noche juntos? ¿Se enteraría la aldea de que había atado a Naruto en aquella cama y...?_

_-"¡Arg!"_

_¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en algo que no fuera Naruto y una situación comprometida? Odiaba sentirse débil, pero sabía lo que quería... algo completamente imposible. Pero... si jugara las cartas adecuadas ¿podría conseguirlo?_

_Necesitaba el cuerpo de Naruto, simplemente eso, su cuerpo. Nada más ¿Verdad? Aquella opresión en el pecho se basaba en el puro deseo sexual que surgía a la edad de 18 ¿O acaso estaba equivocado?_

_Con aquel pensamiento Sasuke se permitió descansar un rato más antes de ir a aquella reunión donde podría poner en práctica su plan: conseguir el cuerpo de Naruto._

_  
_Capítulo 5

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las seis, Naruto salió de su casa sin cerrar la puerta como de costumbre: al fin y al cabo no tenía gran cosa de valor.

Las calles estaban ahora repletas de personas que compraban en los mercados de la ciudad o tomaban un helado para merendar.

Por mucho que lo hubiera meditado en su hogar y le hubiera dado vueltas al asunto, dio por realizado que aquel beso que tanto le preocupaba, para el Uchiha no había significado nada.

Estaba claro que Sasuke actuaría normalmente de aquí en adelante, simplemente estaba nervioso. ¿Y quien no lo estaría en su situación?

A las seis pasadas llegó al edificio Hokage y entró armando alboroto como siempre. Sin picar a las puertas de la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto entró gritando:

-"¡Tsunade-baa-chan!"

En la oficina ya estaba Sasuke, sentado con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarle.

-"¡A quien le llamas Tsunade-baa-chan! ¡Baka! Vamos sientate."

Naruto ocupó la silla al lado de Sasuke y le miró de pasada. Al contrario de lo que pensaba el rubio, el Uchiha le devolvió la mirada junto a una cálida sonrisa.

La cara de Naruto parecía un puzzle perplejo.

-_'¿Q-Que?'_

-"¿Cómo fue la noche muchachos?"

Naruto pensó que la Hokage no tenía más tacto porque no podía.

-"¡Pero que...!"

-"Fue genial."

La sala quedó en silencio y Sasuke siguió sonriéndole, esta vez con más picardía.

Naruto se ruborizó hasta las orejas cuando Sasuke colocó su mano en su muslo, cerca de su ingle.

-"Sobretodo la parte en que gritabas mi nombre ¿No es así?"

Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el comportamiento de Sasuke pero se vio obligada a interrumpir cuando Naruto parecía estar apunto de desmayarse.

-"En fin, dejando a parte los detalles privados, Naruto, ¿Sientes algo extraño en tu cuerpo, calor, ganas de, bien, abusar sexualmente de alguien conocido?"

Naruto dejó su vano intento de quitarse la mano de Sasuke de encima y contestó como pudo a la pregunta de su Hokage.

-"B-Bien no, no he, esto bien, no he tenido calores, bueno, aparte de, ahora ya sabes y, ¡arg Sasuke para! y no he sentido ganas de, ¡arg! ab-abusar de nadie."

Tsunade miró divertida el comportamiento del par de jóvenes.

-"Bueno, eso significa que la misión fue cumplida con éxito. El ciclo lunar ya ha pasado y en teoría no tendrías que tener ningún problema hormonal de ahora en adelante. Eso es todo. Podéis marcharos."

Sasuke se vio obligado a quitarle la mano de la ingle, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna del rubio.

Naruto dejó ir un suspiro de alivio cuando la mano de Sasuke se alejó de su 'problema', pero su mente no podía descansar ni un momento:

-_'¡¿Pero en que está pensando este desgraciado! ¡¿Qué hace tratando de meterme mano! ¡¿Se está riendo de mi!'_

Como pudo, se levantó y siguió a Sasuke, que ya había salido del despacho.

Pero cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, una mano le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al pasillo lateral que había junto a la puerta.

-"¡¿Quién...! ¡Hmpf!"

Unos labios cubrieron los suyos mientras que unas manos ajenas le recorrían el cuerpo de arriba abajo, teniendo cuidado en rozar cada parte de carne que pudiera alcanzar.

Naruto gimió frustradamente al no poder sacarse al agresor de encima y comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza cuando un mechón de pelo negro fue a parar ante sus ojos.

Sus mejillas rápidamente se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el hombre que le había apoyado contra la pared, con una rodilla entre sus piernas y le tocaba el cuerpo sin pudor a la vez que lo besaba.

De un fuerte empujón consiguió que Sasuke dejara de besarle y que sus manos se detuvieran.

-"¡Sasuke!"- pidió Naruto ruborizado furiosamente- "¿Se-Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?"

-"Vaya dobe, no sabía que te costara tanto entender las cosas, si quieres puedo volvértelo a enseñar."

Bajó la cabeza con la clara intención de besarle de nuevo pero Naruto consiguió esquivar el beso y fue a parar justo al cuello, su zona sensible.

-Hmmm...

Naruto cerró los ojos ruborizado y trató de empujar a Sasuke lejos de él.

-"¡Pero por que! ¿Por qué haces esto?"

-"Vamos Naruto, no me lo vas a negar, estoy seguro de que si no hubiera sido por Hokage habrías dejado que te agarrara con fuerza en la silla verdad"- susurró Sasuke con voz sensual al oído del rubio.

La mano se deslizó entre las piernas de Naruto ahuecando con cuidado su miembro viril y Naruto tuvo que tragarse un gemido de placer mientras miraba de un lado a otro del pasillo.

-"Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que no nos verán"

-"¡Que no nos verán hacer el qué!"- gritó asustado Naruto.

-"Naruto..."

Sasuke lamió con cuidado el lóbulo interior del rubio haciendo que las piernas de este flaquearan.

-"¿Por qué?..."- susurró Naruto apenas con fuerzas.

-"Quiero tu cuerpo."

Naruto se atiesó entré los brazos de Sasuke y este paró de besarle el cuello.

La declaración de Sasuke había sido tan directa que hasta el Uchiha había quedado asombrado. No tenía intención de decírselo tan pronto. Ahora Naruto se asustaría y no querría ni acercarse a él.

-"Sa-Sasuke, ¿Tú no estarás...?"

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró con fuerza.

-_'No es verdad, no, yo no estoy... de este dobe y...'_

-"... ¿Afectado por el ciclo lunar?"

Cinco segundos de silencio.

¡CLONK!

-"¡¿Cómo quieres que esté afectado si no tengo ningún demonio dentro!"

-"Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres mi cuerpo?"

Aquella pregunta hizo que Sasuke sintiera un temblor en su cuerpo de anticipación.

-"Naruto, yo... te... quiero... proponer un trato."

El aludido se sonrojó al oír aquellas palabras juntas de los labios de Sasuke aunque no conllevaran el significado que le hubiera gustado escuchar.

-_'¡Que! ¿Cómo que el significado que quiero escuchar? ¡Yo no quiero oír eso venir de Sasuke! ¿Verdad...?'_

-"¿Que...Que trato?"

-"Dejame volver a entrar en tu cuerpo..."

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras el color de su cara se tornaba rojizo llegando hasta sus orejas.

-"¡¿Eso es un trato!"- preguntó horrorizado el rubio mientras volvía a tratar de separarse completamente del Uchiha.

-"Tu también podrás venir a verme cuando quieras."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Piensa en esto como un simple desgaste de hormonas. ¡Vamos! ¡Tanto tú como yo lo necesitamos! ¡Lo acabo de comprobar en el despacho de Hokage! Cuando tenga ganas iré a tu casa, y cuando tú quieras vienes a la mía. ¿Qué me dices?"

Aquella frase había hecho que el fuego del cuerpo de Naruto se apagara de repente.

_-'¿Un simple desgaste de hormonas?'_

Aquello no tenía porque haberle afectado... sin embargo lo había hecho.

No podía negar que su primera experiencia en la cama había resultado un tanto desastrosa, y que desde entonces lo único en lo que pensaba era en el Uchiha que se encontraba delante suyo. ¿Pero tanto como acostarse con el por puro deseo?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

_-'¡No quiero! ¡Déjame tranquilo Sasuke-baka!'_

-"Me gustaría, pero..."

El poseedor del Kyubi se horrorizó y abrió los ojos asombrándose de su propia estupidez. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto de decir lo que pensaba y pensar lo que tenía que decir en voz alta!

Sasuke observó estrechamente a Naruto.

-"¿Pero qué?"

-"Yo...yo..."- Comenzó el zorro rubio sin saber que decir a continuación – "No creo que sea buena idea. A-Ambos somos chicos. ¿No crees que te sería más fácil buscar a una chica?"

Lo había dicho. No en voz alta pero el mensaje estaba claro. ¿Por qué no buscaba a alguien que no conociera y no hubiera estrechos sentimientos de por medio? ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle aquello después de lo que habían hecho en la cabaña?

-"¿Y porque habría de buscar a una chica? ¿Y desde cuando es un problema que seamos chicos? ¿Acaso no lo hicimos perfectamente la otra noche?"- contestó Sasuke molesto.

_-'O bien Sasuke es más tonto de lo que parece o está tratando de ignorar la pregunta.'_

Naruto se mordió el labio.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

-"¡No lo se! ¡Y deja de repetir que lo hicimos!"

Sasuke golpeó la pared que había detrás de Naruto, y con voz suave pero dolida susurró:

-"¿Es que te avergüenzas?"

A Naruto no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando Tsunade salió de su despacho y los vio en el pasillo lateral.

-"¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí?"- Preguntó- "He oído un golpe. Espero que por vuestro bien no os estéis peleando de nuevo. Marchaos a entrenar, venga."

El rubio se apresuró a apartarse de Sasuke y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Sasuke resopló malhumoradamente e ignoró la pregunta de Tsunade. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió el camino de Naruto lentamente y cabizbajo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Hoy en día los críos son rarísimos, primero se meten mano en mi despacho y ahora se pelean..._ Pensó la reina en perder apuestas mientras volvía a entrar en su oficina.

Cambio de escena

Naruto salió corriendo de la torre de Godaime y se alejó por la calle mayor, repleta de gente, por si a Sasuke se le ocurría seguirle.

Su mente estaba hecha un desorden y llena de sentimientos y pensamientos que no entendía. Se estaba mareando y le picaban los ojos.

_-'¿Es que te avergüenzas?'_

¡Por qué le había dicho eso! No podía quitarse de la cabeza el tono doloroso que Sasuke había dejado escapar. No es que se avergonzara... es que... ¡bien! ¡Vergüenza le daba! ¡Pero no era que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho!

Naruto se sonrojó cuando oyó su propio pensamiento. De pronto le vino a la mente el recuerdo de unas pálidas manos tocando su pecho. Del calor que sintió cuando Sasuke entró en él. De cómo unos tiernos labios se posaron sobre los suyos cuando se recostaba en la cama entristecido...

-"¡Auch!"

Sin darse cuenta Naruto había chocado con alguien y había caído de espaldas.

-"Que problemático eres Naruto."- dijo una voz perezosa por encima de él.

El rubio alzó la cabeza y vio al examinador moreno que le ofrecía la mano para ayudar a levantarlo del suelo.

Naruto aceptó su ayuda y se levantó aún ligeramente aturdido por todo lo que le acababa de pasar.

-"Vaya Shikamaru"- dijo cuando se incorporó del todo- "¿Qué haces tu por aquí?"

-"Hacer la compra para Ino, menudo rollo, como no para de trabajar en la floristería no tiene tiempo de nada y me obliga a ir a mi. ¿Y tu que haces aquí?"

-"¿Eh? ¿Yo?"- dijo Naruto nervioso- "Em... Pues vengo de hablar con la vieja bruja de mi última misión, nada importante."

Shikamaru levantó la ceja inquisitivamente. No se necesitaba tener un alto coeficiente intelectual para ver que al rubio le pasaba algo. ¿Desde cuando quitaba importancia a las misiones que hacía? Y más si su costumbre era la de esparcir a los cuatro vientos que todo lo que hacía era importante y contribuía a su ascenso de ser Hokage. Aunque había de reconocer que había dejado de hacerlo tan a menudo.

-"Creí que habías ido con Sasuke, ¿Dónde está?"

-"¡Qué! ¿Có-Cómo sabes que fui con Sasuke? ¿No te ha dicho nada verdad? ¡No pasó nada importante!"- respondió Naruto mientras los colores le subían a la cara.

-"La verdad es que no lo sabía"- respondió Shikamaru mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice- "Pero tu solito me lo has dicho todo. ¿Qué te ha pasado con el Uchiha?"

-"¡Nada!"

-"¿Y por qué te has sonrojado?"

-"¡No estoy sonrojado! Además, ¿esto no es demasiado '_problemático'_ para ti? Tienes que ir a hacer la compra para Ino."

-"Es más rollo hacer la compra que interrogarte."

Naruto infló sus mejillas mientras se enfurruñaba.

-"Vale, vale, ya te lo sonsacaré más tarde."- dijo Shikamaru cansado de estar de pie en la calle- "Tengo que ir a comprar, sino cerrarán las tiendas."

Aún desconfiado, Naruto dejó de inflar sus mejillas y dijo:

-"Está bien. Pero no le digas a nadie que fui de misión con Sasuke el otro día. ¿Vale?"

-"Esta bien. Aunque según lo que me has dicho la misión no tuvo importancia, ¿no es así?"

_-'Mierda, Shikamaru es difícil de convencer.'_

-"¡Es que no tuvo importancia!"

-"Vaya así que primero te avergüenzas y ahora no tiene importancia, ¿eh dobe?"

El corazón de Naruto dio una voltereta cuando giró la cabeza y vio que Sasuke estaba parado detrás de el con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de amargura.

Shikamaru observó la escena en silencio.

-"¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó Naruto mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión de Sasuke. ¿Por qué había de venir justo en aquel momento y escuchar lo que no tenía que haber oído?

-"Simplemente caminaba hacia mi casa cuando te he oído hablar con Shikamaru sobre lo que pensabas de la misión del otro día."- dijo mientras se mordía el labio para mantener su compostura y su apático tono de voz. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto haber oído aquellas palabras del rubio?

-"Creo que me voy a comprar algo de verdura. Naruto te veo más tarde"- dijo Shikamaru cuando la situación comenzaba a ponerse 'problemática'.

-"No hace falta que te vayas"- dijo enfadado Sasuke desviando la mirada de Naruto sin dejarle hablar- "Yo ya me iba."

-"¡Sasuke!"

Pero el moreno ya había saltado al tejado de una tienda y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Naruto bajó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

_-'Apuesto a que ni él sabe que está apunto de llorar.'_ Pensó el examinador perezoso viendo a Naruto. – '_Qué rollo nunca se me ha dado bien consolar a la gente. Y menos si no se que ha pasado entre esos dos. Además a este paso no habré comprado nada para Ino y se enfadará...'_

-"Oye."

Naruto levantó de nuevo la cabeza para mirar a Shikamaru, que con resignación dijo:

-"Mañana voy a ir a los baños termales con Choji, Kiba y Shino. Quizás se vengan también Lee y Neji. ¿Te vienes?"

Por supuesto, era mentira que hubiera quedado con ellos para ir a bañarse. Al fin y al cabo pensaba pasar el día tranquilamente mirando las nubes.

-"¿De verdad puedo ir?"- dijo Naruto mientras se le iluminaba algo la cara.

-"Claro que si. Siempre te llamamos no es así"- dijo Shikamaru suspirando. Al parecer Naruto todavía no asimilaba que todos ellos supieran del Kyubi y siguieran tratándolo como siempre.

El rubio sonrió mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru.

-"¡Vale!"- gritó Naruto animadamente cuando se separó de su amigo- "Mañana nos vemos."

-"A las diez en el puente."

-"¡Entendido!"

Y despidiéndose de Shikamaru se alejó corriendo por la calle hacia su casa, con la cabeza algo más despejada que después de ver a Sasuke.

_-'¡Mañana será un gran día! Aunque... presiento que esta noche me va a costar dormir.' _ Pensó Naruto desanimadamente cuando pensó de nuevo en el Uchiha.

Shikamaru suspiró mientras recorría el mercado buscando las cosas que su compañera rubia le había escrito en una lista.

_-'Menudo rollo'­_- pensó Shikamaru alargando el brazo para coger el paquete de carne que le alargaba la señora del mostrador- '_Ahora tendré que ir a ver a los demás para decirles que mañana hemos quedado para ir a bañarnos...'_

El examinador levantó la mirada para ver el sol de tarde que se ocultaba tras las nubes.

_-'Bueno, al menos ha servido para que se animara.'_

Y sonriendo ligeramente fue al puesto de pescados para acabar de comprar antes de que le dieran las 9.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weee por fin terminado. Solo decir que no mal penséis. A Shikamaru no le gusta Naruto, pero lo considera uno de sus mejores amigos.

Espero poder escribir el próximo capítulo cuanto antes para disculpar tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews T.T soy feliz! Adoro escribir este fic, y me alegro de que a todos vosotros os guste también.

Aquí no puedo comentar reviews como anteriormente, pero que sepáis que los tengo guardados todos en mi correo electrónico. ¡Son mis tesoros muajajajaja!

Se que tendría que haberlo puesto arriba, pero aprovechando que saco tema reviews, había de dedicar el fic a las 5 primeras personas que me dejaran review Xd allá van:

**Lizar-kun, Pupi-chan, Maca-chan15, Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa, Aráis akai.**

La próxima vez a ver si me da tiempo de escribir todos los demás nicks de lectores, pero ahora no puedo que se me hace tarde. Sorry...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Megumi014


End file.
